Eclipse: Esperando
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Siempre que el estaba cerca un inmenso sentimiento de seguridad invadia su cuerpo...........pensamientos de Saber mientras camina por el bosque para visitar a su servant.


Aquí les dejo un pequeño one-shot de mi Proyecto Eclipse, espero lo disfruten.

**Advertencia: Esta no es la secuela de "Eclipse: Oscuridad Total"**

Esta pequeña historia toma lugar un mes después de los eventos de causados por Stelios

* * *

**Eclipse: Esperando**

Hay cosas que nunca se pueden descubrir, esa era un lección que Saber había aprendido durante su vida en Camelot.

Sin embargo una parte de ella siempre estaba preguntándose¿que era aquello que el esperaba?

Esa pregunta pasaba una y otra vez por su mente cada vez que se encontraba a si misma en el mismo sendero en el bosque, el camino que la llevaría a donde el se encontraba.

Nada había cambiado mucho desde su llegada, todos aun se mantenían unidos, una amistad fuerte que duraría para siempre, pero el nunca se permitía a si mismo integrarse al grupo.

Una calida sonrisa se dibujo en los hermosos labios de la servant al pensar en sus amigos, no, ya eran algo así como una familia.

Rin, Archer, Ayako y Raven, el mejor equipo en el grupo también conocidos como el equipo "Cita Doble", nombrado así por Ilya en un intento de ser graciosa, cabe decir que el resultado fueron unas muy sonrojadas Rin y Ayako, un sonriente Archer y una mirada de Raven.

Lancer y Bazett se habían unido a ellos, ahora Bazett tenia el roll de la hermana mayor para Ayako, Rin y Sakura, pero su actitud responsable siempre entraba en conflicto con su servant, mas por su forma de ser, sus discusiones siempre terminarían con Lancer recibiendo un golpe en la nuca.

Assassin y Rider, bueno, ellos dos estaban cerca, mas cerca de lo que habían estado antes, nadie sabia cuando se había entablado esa amistad, pero igual nadie se molestaría por ello.

Shiro y Sakura, su relación seguía siendo tan feliz como lo era antes, realmente no hay mucho que decir, Ilya actuaba como si fuera su hija, siempre abrazando a Sakura como si fuera su madre, de alguna manera eso estaba bien, ella era feliz.

Y por ultimo estaba ella, Saber¿que había cambiado en ella?, esa era otra de las preguntas que surcaban su mente mientras caminaba por el bosque.

Realmente nada había cambiado en ella, al menos no en el aspecto físico, pero había algo que la confundía y simplemente no podía encontrar la razón.

Era solo el.

Siempre que el estaba cerca un inmenso sentimiento de seguridad invadía su cuerpo, solo el podía hacerla sentir de esa manera, no había razón o explicación, solo sabia que con el cerca todo estaba bien.

Tal vez por esa sensación era que lo visitaba todos los días al atardecer, siempre estaba segura que lo encontraría, el siempre estaba ahí, en el mismo claro en medio del bosque, de pie con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo, esperando¿esperando que?, eso no lo sabia.

Al principio Saber solo pensó que el pensaba en algo, su pasado, su presente, pero eso probo estar equivocado, cada día que ella lo visitara siempre lo encontraría de en la misma posición, como una estatua en el bosque.

-Tal vez aun es atormentado por esas pesadillas- murmuro para si misma la servant, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el camino, llegaría dentro de poco tiempo.

Por lo regular todas sus visitas eran iguales, ella llegaría al claro y tomaría asiento bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles cercanos mientras que el solo se giraría a verla asintiendo y asumiría nuevamente su posición. El resto del tiempo lo pasarían en silencio y al anochecer ella regresaría a casa con Shiro y los demás.

Finalmente sus pasos la llevaron hasta un claro en el bosque y ahí estaba el, de pie en el centro de todo, su armadura reflejando los rayos del sol al atardecer.

En lugar de tomar asiento bajo un árbol como lo hacia siempre, Saber se encontró a si misma de pie tras el guerrero, una de sus manos en su hombro.

-¿Que es lo que piensas Kratos?- pregunto Saber en voz baja casi murmurando.

El guerrero de piel blanca se giro hacia su master -Has venido por casi un mes a este lugar para verme ¿y hasta ahora lo preguntas?- le dijo el Spartan en un tono levemente burlón, las mejillas de Saber se tornaron levemente carmesí.

-Eso solo que no quería molestarte- contesto la servant un poco avergonzada.

-Es esta vida- al escuchar estas palabras Saber levanto su vista para encarar a Kratos -Esta vida es muy pacifica, no puedo acostumbrarme, así que solo espero a que otro rival llegue para luchar, es triste pero ese es mi modo de vida- explico el Spartan mientras se giraba nuevamente dándole la espalda a su ahora master.

Saber bajo la mirada al suelo -Si otro enemigo a de aparecer quiero que me prometas algo- murmuro Saber lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kratos la escuchara.

El Spartan se giro para mirarla -Si otro enemigo a de aparecer prométeme que no morirás en la batalla- ante la petición de la servant Kratos solo se giro nuevamente dándole la espalda.

-Jamás dejare que algún tonto me mate...master-

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Saber y después satisfecha con la respuesta avanzo hacia uno de los árboles cercanos y tomo asiento bajo su sombra.

Hay cosas que no se pueden descubrir y Saber solo podía esperar nunca descubrir que Kratos no mantenía sus promesas.

Sin nada mejor que hacer Saber cerró sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y dejo que la leve brisa que pasaba entre los árboles la relajara, lentamente la invadió el sueño rodeada por el sentimiento de paz y seguridad que tanto le agradaba.

**Fin**.

* * *

Espero que sea de su agrado, gracias de corazón a quienes lo lean.

Feliz navidad!

Preview de la Secuela

-¿Quién rayos eres tu?- exclamo Archer preparando sus armas para atacar al intruso que ahora sostenía a Rin por el cuello.

El hombre se giro hacia el sonriendo malignamente.

-Servant clase Assassin, mi nombre es…………..-

Muy pronto vendrá la secuela, rivales nuevos y un servant nuevo, eso y mucho más.

Nos vemos.


End file.
